youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Toonstopia
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Zootopia". It will appeared on Youtube on July 6, 2018. Cast: *Adult Judy Hopps - Mary Katherine Bomba (Epic) *Young Judy Hopps - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Adult Nick Wilde - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Young Nick Wilde - Ryan the Lion (The Wild) *Chief Bogo - Thomas Edison (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) /w Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Leodore Lionheart - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Yax - Branch (Trolls) *Mrs. Otterton - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Bellwether - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Gazelle - Tinkerbell (Disney Fairies) *Benjamin Clawhauser - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Officer McHorn - Wreck-It Ralph *Officer Higgins - Goofy (Disney) *Stu Bonnie and Bonnie Hopps - Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Duke Weaselton - Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) *Mr. Big - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Fru Fru - Bean (UMIGO) *Koslov - Shrek *Adult Gideon Grey - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Young Gideon Grey - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Major Friedkin - Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Flash - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Priscilla - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille) *Doug - Clayton (Tarzan) *Finnick - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Frantic Pig - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Emmitt Otterton - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Manchas - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Peter Moosebridge - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Fabienne Growley - Joy (Inside Out) *Mouse Foreman - Emmet (The LEGO Movie) *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - SpongeBob SquarePants *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dharma Armadillo - Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked) *Nangi the Elephant - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Tiger - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Jaguar - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Bobby Catmull - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Nighborhood) *Sharla - Mia (Little People (2016)) *Gareth - Eddie (Little People (2016)) *Travis - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Boxing Rhino - Sonic the Hedgehog *Muzzled Wolf - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Female Elephant - Katie (The Secret Life of Pets) *Lemmings - Minions (Despicable Me) *Wildbeests - Smurfs (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Moose - Dr. Beatsy (UMIGO) *Mouse - Woody Woodpecker *Hippo Girl - Melody (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) *Fru Fru's Friends - Pepper Clark and Zoe Trent (Littlest Pets Shop) *Nick's Mother - Florrie the Lioness (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Woodchuck Boy - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Stephanie Stalkinew - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Larry - Omega (Alpha and Omega) *Gary - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Beaver Reporter - Junior (Storks) *Pig Reporter - Von Bot (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Oryx Reporter - Tulip (Storks) *Rabbit Reporter - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Jesse - Lord Nooth (Early Man) *Wootler - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *Sheep Thug - Tamatoa (Moana) *Two Sheep Cops - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (1996)) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (1996)) as Herself Trailer/Transcript: *Toonstopia Trailer/Transcript Scenes Index: *Toonstopia Part 1 - Prologue/Sherman *Toonstopia Part 2 - The Police Academy *Toonstopia Part 3 - Welcome to Toonstopia *Toonstopia Part 4 - Meter Maid Duty *Toonstopia Part 5 - Popsicles *Toonstopia Part 6 - The Pie Mascot Chase *Toonstopia Part 7 - It's Called A Hustle *Toonstopia Part 8 - The Naturalist Club *Toonstopia Part 9 - Department Of 10 *Toonstopia Part 10 - Puss in Boots *Toonstopia Part 11 - Simba Goes Savage *Toonstopia Part 12 - The Gondola *Toonstopia Part 13 - Help from Scarlet Overkill *Toonstopia Part 14 - Cliffside Asylum *Toonstopia Part 15 - We Cracked the Case *Toonstopia Part 16 - Bomba Gives Up *Toonstopia Part 17 - Bomba's Apology *Toonstopia Part 18 - Clayton's Laboratory/Train Fright *Toonstopia Part 19 - Natural History Museum/Scarlet Overkill is Arrested *Toonstopia Part 20 - The City is Saved *Toonstopia Part 21 - Tinkerbell's Concert "Try Everything" *Toonstopia Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Zootopia (2016) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Powerpuff Girls *The Jungle Book *The Good Dinosaur *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Tangled *Little People (2016) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Frozen *Epic *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 *Octonauts *Minions *Sofia the First *Pip Ahoy! *The Emperor's New Groove *Sing (2016) *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Tinker Bell (2008) *The Pirate Fairy *Hoodwinked *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Wreck-It Ralph *A Goofy Movie *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Robin Hood (1973) *The LEGO Movie *The LEGO NINJAGO Movie *The LEGO Batman Movie *Ratatouille *The Secret Life of Pets *The Simpsons *Despicable Me 1 & 2 *Smurfs: The Lost Village *UMIGO *Pantry Panic *The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea *Sherlock Gnomes *Ned's Newt *Littlest Pets Shop *Trolls *Trolls Holiday *Ice Age 1, 2, 4 & 5 *Ferdinand (2017) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Shrek 1, 2 & 3 *Puss in Boots *Anastasia *The Lion King 1 & 2 *The Wild *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Alpha and Omega *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Overwatch *Megamind *Storks *Inside Out *Big Hero 6 *Secret Millionaires Club *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 3 *How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2 *Tarzan *Early Man *Coco (2017) *Moana *101 Dalmatians (1996) *Everyone's Hero *Noah's Ark *Descendants *The Official BBC Children in Need Medley Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Zootopia spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:YouTube